DBZ CYOA: A Backstory
by StheAssassin
Summary: A fanfic inspired by another writer. You are Lupis, a Saiyan refugee and an outcast. You desire fame and glory, something you never could have as a Saiyan. You join the Freeborn Military in hopes to advance yourself, and meet some unlikely friends along the way. This is my 1st fanfic, so rate fairly and tell me if I can improve anything. Vote for your preferred choice.


You dash through the trees, hearing whistles that indicate you are being followed. You don't look behind you. It's as if you have a subcounscience message, and that message is blaring,"_Run, don't look back, run, don't look back." _The colors of the wilderness all around you are vibrant, but you don't pay attention to it.You are completely focused on the building that within lies all your hope. As you near it, however, a man in what appears to be an outfit that signifies military importance speaks to you. "Stop, you! What business do you have on FBM property?"

You stop adruptly, staring at the man. He is a buff guy, and is slightly taller than you. That is kind of needed to throw vandals and criminals far away from this place. "Don't you know who I am?" you ask.

"No, I don't. All I can see is that you are a Saiyan, which makes me wonder what kind of suicidal fool you are."

You sigh and pull a card out of your pocket that you show the man. The card identifies you as the rank of General in the Freeborn Military.

The guards' eyes widen at your card and the information present on it. The blood drains from his face, and his skin goes bone white as he begins to speak.

"You're just doing your job, an apology isn't needed." you say, waving off his feeble attempts to apologize. "Just let me and my companions through."

"Wha-What companions?" he says, looking around. He seems completely befuddled at your previous statement. Of course he is.

"Why, **THESE** companions!" you say with a devilish grin. Immediately, four people of different race appear. To you, they simply ran in. But to the guard, their superior speed made it seem as if they simply materialized out of thin air.

"So what did we miss?" the four say.

Character Bio:

"Death" the Giant

His real name is Seth, but he earned his his nickname by crushing twenty skulls in an instant. He is gigantic, at about 7 feet tall, with black hair and brown eyes. Outside of battle, he is somewhat of a practical joker, always joking around, making people laugh. When in battle, he is a sight to be feared. His fighting style involves mostly physical attacks due to his high strength, and he times his attacks to hit fast or cautious fighters. He can tank even the strongest hit without even flinching. His signature move, Giant Grenade, is nothing to joke about.

"Genius" the Namekian

This Namekian's real name is unknown, but no one seems to care. While it doesn't bother him, he is still curious why he doesn't have a name. He is bald, with brown eyes and no outstanding features. He is quite tall, at around 6 feet 6 inches. His name was earned by crafting a master plan that saved many FBM soldiers' lives. While he dislikes fighting, he will still fight if he is threatened. He is primarily a healer, but his Battle Power is nothing to joke about. He is quick-witted and works well under pressure. His signature move, Meteor Blast, will leave foes starstruck.

Brady the Alien

Brady was never given a nickname, nor has he ever wanted one. While his base power may not be all too frightening, his hereditary ability of metamorphosis doubles his power level without any Ki usage. Brady has short brown hair with blue eyes. He looks completely human, allowing him to blend in easily. He is somewhat laid-back and lazy, but won't back down from even the toughest fighters. He is slightly-above-average height, around 6 feet 2 inches.

Xavier the Human

Xavier has short brown hair, with green eyes. He is a surprisingly powerful fighter, with a finesse technique and style. He is very mysterious, never telling much about his past. His Kamehameha Wave is a polished technique, and took a long time to perfect. He will attack enemies without mercy, attacking full-force. He is the second shortest, at 5 feet 11 inches.

Lupis the Saiyan

This is you. A Saiyan refugee. An outcast and a fugitive. You barely escaped from the Saiyan Kingdom and was found by the four, who later became your friends. Like any Saiyan, you love a good fight, and loss doesn't discourage you. In fact, the Saiyan ability of Zenkai makes you even more battle-hungry. You have black hair with hazel eyes, and are the shortest of the group, at 5 feet 9 inches. You are a well-rounded fighter, and you have a wide variety of techniques.

Race Advantages

Certain races are fit for different types of Ki types. For example, if a Saiyan practices his Inflation Ki skills, he can become quite good at Inflation Ki techniques. But his body will never be as suited for Inflation Ki as a Giant would. Given, there are outliers.(From Best Suited to Least Suited):

Giant: Inflation Ki, Destruction Ki, Rehabilitation Ki, Manipulation Ki

Namekian: Rehabilitation Ki, Destruction Ki, Inflation Ki, Manipulation Ki

Saiyan: Manipulation Ki, Destruction KI, Inflation Ki, Rehabilitation KI

Human: Destruction Ki, Inflation Ki, Rehabilitation Ki, Manipulation Ki

Alien: Destruction Ki, Rehabilitation Ki, Manipulation Ki, Inflation Ki

Every Race:

Races

Human:

Advantages

- When facing an enemy stronger then you, your power level raises by 5%.

- You have a fighting advantage when facing someone around your level.

- Advanced basic skills (eg. back flips, combos, etc.).

- Easy learning capacity.

Giant:

Advantages

- Stronger then normal.

- All attacks do a little less damage.

- Higher defense than normal.

Disadvantages

- Slow.

Saiyan:

Advantages

- Can fly.

- Quick learner.

- High mobility.

- Being healed from near-death will give a large power boost.

Alien:

Advantages

- Can transform.

- When hit with a physical move, it absorbs the opponents punch decreasing the damage, and trapping their hand in your stomach.

Disadvantages

- When fighting someone around your power level, you weaken a bit.

- Bad at combo's.

Namekian:

Advantages

- Can regenerate.

-Bodily injuries heal incredibly fast.

- Ki is naturally powerful.

Disadvantages

- Face blows are 2x stronger then normally.

Strength Increases:

-1 - Gets weaker

0 - No increase

1 - Moderate Increase

2 - Large Increase

3 - Enormous Increase

4- Gargantuan Increase

Human - Training: 2 - Victory: 1 - Loss: 1

Giant - Training: 0 - Victory: 3 - Loss: 1

Saiyan - Training: 1 - Victory: 1 - Loss: 4

Alien - Training: 2 - Victory: 3 - Loss: -1

Namekian - Training: 2 - Victory: 2 - Loss: 0

Character Techniques:

Death

Giant Grenade- His most powerful attack that requires time to charge and costs a huge portion of Ki to use. He focuses a ball of compact energy into his hand that has a power of 3X his own, with a 20 foot blast radius. However, it usually leaves him vunerable and weakened after.

Sledgehammer- He delivers a powerful, Ki-filled blow that explodes on contact with foe.

Trash Compactor- He grabs his enemy with both hands and fires two Ki blasts on both sides at point blank range.

Quicksilver- At the cost of a small portion of Ki and moderate strain of his body, Death is able to double his speed for short bursts, or for a long time, though continued use can deplete Ki.

Genius

Meteor Blast- A powerful rapid-fire 7-blast technique that can leave foes paralyzed. Costs a large portion of Ki.

Heal- He transfers Ki into someone, and it heals either Health or Ki. The amount he heals is double the amount of Ki he transfers. (For example, if he transfers 20% of his Ki, it restores either 40% Health **or **Ki.)

Regrow- He can regrow his own body parts that are torn off at the cost of no ki. However, regrowing someone elses body parts cost him a great deal of ki.

Rocket Punch- Genuis's arm stretches, sending out a punch that deals powerful damage.

Brady

Eye Beams- Beams of Ki shoot out of Brady's eyes, hitting unsuspecting foes.

Sucker Punch- At the cost of a large amount of Ki, Brady's speed and strength triples for an instant, allowing him to hit an enemy's weak point.

Scythe Wave- A short-ranged, cone shaped wave of Ki blasts enemy's back, the closer, the better.

Super Explosive Wave- Brady's aura explodes with power, hitting everything within a 15 foot radius. Can only be used when metamorphed, or the strain can be too much on his body.

Metamorph- At the cost of no Ki, Brady can double his power. He must focus on staying in the form, causing high mental strain because of such high concetration required.

Xavier

Kamehameha- A powerful beam, that is highly adaptable to many situations. His most developed technique.

Pulse Ray- A compressed blast of Ki that is very dense, blasting enemies back with ease.

Big Bang Blaster- A series a quick and powerful blasts. Good for distractions.

Kiai Wave- Xavier screams, which causes smaller and weaker ki blasts to implode.

Lupis

Ghost- You pour your emotion of being an outcast into this technique. Your power is multiplied by 1.5X your own, and your body becomes semi-transparent. The cost is significant, and is higher on other levels such as 2X or 3X. There is a small amount of strain.

Shadow Blast- You throw powerful ball of golden-colored Ki that you can easily control. You can add a second ball to double the power.

Fly- You can fly at the cost of no ki. Basic Manipulation Ki technique.

Air Wave- Invisible Ki Wave that can rip through a foes' body at close range, or to knock their attacks off-balance.

Wolf Wave- Your signature technique. You fire a golden beam of tremendous power at your opponent. Uses high amounts of Ki. Use with caution.

Zenkai- A neat little passive ability. When you heavily damaged and healed to full or near full health, you gain a high power boost.

"You didn't miss anything. You're just in time for the party." you say with a grin.

"Good. I didn't want everyone else to miss the party just because I couldn't move my fat body fast enough." Death says.

The gates to the massive fort open, and Death eagerly charges in. He then stops suddenly and looks around, stunned.

"Wait a minute..." he mutters looking at us, who are all trying not to laugh.

"WHERE IS MY PARTY!" he yells.

Then everyone just bursts out laughing, which was much needed after so much tension.

"Sorry about fooling you man, but you went faster when we said a "Welcome Back" party was waiting." Genius says.

"You're right. I can never resist a good party." Death says, nodding his head.

"Well for what it's worth, welcome back to Fort Valkyrie, Death." Xavier says, a wild grin on his face.

"Why don't we see how strong we are, guys? We haven't checked in a while." you say, finally getting your emotions under control.

Everyone agrees, so you head over to the storage facility. The doors were locked, but your General-Rank FBM cards allowed you to gain access to some Scouters.

"Alright, can everyone stand still?" you exclaim over their noisy chatter.

"_Hmmmm..._" you think to yourself."_I should remember these numbers._"

Death's Battle Power-18,000- He's really improved. Looks like I've got some catching up to do.

Genius's Battle Power-13,800- Not too shabby, considering he doesn't fight very often.

Brady's Battle Power-12,500- He isn't weak, but he is going to have to up his ante if he wants to catch up.

Xavier's Battle Power-16,750- He is slightly ahead of the game. What else is new?

Your Battle Power-16,000- I guess I'm the middle man in the group. Possibly not for long.

After exchanging nonsense for a few hours, you decide to go to the training center, and train yourself to reach new limits. Everyone else follows your example, and you all head down to the training center. You begin to go into the Advanced Gravity training room, when you are rudely shovely back.

"Outta my way, runt. This is MY training room."

You look at your newly made enemy. He is about as tall as you, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants, and is looking at you with complete disgust.

Your rage explodes. You thrust out your palm, and a burst of air fires out of it, propelling the the man into the opposite wall. He didn't seem hurt, but he looked at you with pure rage.

"No." you say, staring at him with anger in your voice. "It's not."

"Oh, that is IT, you pathetic Saiyan filth!" he says. "You are to taste true pain!"

"It seems he is more delusional than I previously thought." you say, checking you scouter.

"_Hmmmm, he has a Battle Power 16,000. We may be even, but if I play this out right, I may be able to pull this off."_ you think, putting up a perfect guard.

You begin by charging him, and he charges you. He goes for a right to the jaw, which you dodge by swaying to the right. You notice his face is open. You grin and cock your head back, then slam it forward into Tank Top's nose.

It works perfectly. His hand goes up to his nose to assess damage, and take control of the battle. As he is massaging his broken schnozz, you knee his unprotected gut, then follow up with an uppercut to the jaw. He is catupulted backwards, but he manages to slow himself down and land softly.

"Hehehehe." he laughs wiping the blood off his lip. "Did you really think that was my full power?"

You check check your scouter again, and now he is at 15,000. "_Good, it seems I am starting to wear him down..."_ your thoughts falter as his Battle Power doubles in an instant.

"Hahahaha..." he says. "Didn't expect me to transform, did you?"

He doesn't give you time to answer. He appears in front of you and smashes his elbow into your nose. He then follows up with a series of combos you are unable to block.

"You know, a battle isn't won by sheer power, asswipe!" he says. "Maybe if you had stopped checking your Scouter and had started fighting seriously, you might have had a chance at winning!"

"****, he's too fast!" you say. You stare at him with rage, but quickly switch it with a cocky grin, getting ready to end this.

"Whats so funny, weakling?" he says.

"You really think that was **MY** true power?" you say, still grinning outwardly, but preparing your body.

"Nice try, but I won't fall for your little bluff!" he yells. "This ends now!"

"You're absolutely right, it is the end. For **you."**

You put your arms in an "X" position and yell out a technique much needed in this situation.

"Ghost X2! YAAAarrggggg!" you scream, as the strain on your body is like torture to your already weakened body.

However, even though you feel like you are being ripped apart slowly, you have a feeling of intense **CLARITY**. You can even feel the power of your opponent's aura, which is now being dwarfed by your own.

You immediately zero in on Tank Top, who is now looking at you with what seems to be fear.

His face suddenly settles into an expression of determination. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how many times you increase your power. You won't beat me!"

He attempts to make a punch straight to your face. You grab his hand and squeeze, feeling his bones crack under the pressure.

He screams and tries to elbow you, but you vanish from his sight and reappear behind him. You kick him in the neck, propelling him forward and stunning him simultaniously.

"Time to finish this! Shadow Ball!" you yell, thrusting a ball of golden Ki at your opponent.

He is too slow to dodge this. He screams and puts up a feeble guard, but he knows this battle is over. There is a small explosion, and is sent flying into the wall that began the fight. You can see that he is clearly knocked out.

"..." There is silence all around you, and you then realize that you were being watched the entire time.

"Lupis! Are you okay?" Genius says, clearly worried about the state of your body.

"Yeah, I'm fine Big G." you say. "Just a small amount winded."

"Does that mean that you aren't going to be able to train with us? Thats a shame." Death says, clearly seeing your pain. You can never seem to fool this guy, unless you tell him it's about a party. Other than that, he'll see right through you. I guess you can't fool the fool.

"Sorry guys, but I think my bed is calling. Catch you guys later." you walk out of the entrance to the training room.

You settle down in your room, lying down in your comfortable bed. Not long after you do, Genius walks in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? I enjoy privacy, and you know that." you say. Your voice sounds bored, which isn't too surprising. You usually sound bored when in pain.

"Heal." Genius says. A rush of energy enters your body, healing all your wounds completely.

"Thanks, Genius. But I know you came here to judge my poor decision. I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. He sounded like... someone from my past." you shudder, remembering the heavy blows to your face.

"I understand, Lupis. But you can't let foolish emotions rule you. Forget your past." he asks.

"I'll try."

"No, Lupis. Trying isn't enough anymore. To succeed, we must **do**."

"Victory is my middle name, G. No worries." you say, but you know that Genius never relaxes.

"Great we got this straightened out. Later, Lupis." Genius says.

"Good night, Big G." you roll over in your bed and in a few minutes, you are fast asleep.

You wake up to sunlight streaming out of your windows. You are still thinking about how you sort of messed up yesterday. "_I shouldn't need this anymore_.", you think, setting your Scouter down on your night table. You lay in your bed for a while, pondering what you can do today. An idea pops into your head, and your decision is clear.

"_Alright_." you think. "_Today, I am going to..._"

A.) Go back to the Advanced Gravity training room. I should train to...

1.) Advance my knowledge in fighting styles

2.) Learn a new technique

B.) Go sign up for mission. Earn some extra money, gain some extra fighting experience.

C.) Talk to your comrades. See if they want to do anything.

D.) Other?


End file.
